Sailor Naruto
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: The Senshi has fallen to a new enemy, and Luna has gone to another world to find someone who can continue the fight. She ends up enlisting a familiar blonde ninja....
1. From Ninja to Senshi

Sailor Naruto!?

by Sara T. Fontanini

(Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi)

Chapter 1: From Ninja to Senshi

Luna watched horrified. The world was ending, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Well, there was one thing. With the fall of one world, the enemy would move onto the next. She would not allow for failure a second time. She would not allow another world to die, not on her watch.

She turned back to the Senshi, who were fighting valiantly, but futilly. She then opened a portal in space/time and jumped through. She just hoped that they would fogive her for abandoning them.

It was for the good of all.

-------------------

He watched as they tried to thwart his campaign. A futile effort.

He noticed the quadrapedal creature jump through a portal. He would have to follow it after he was finished.

The one in green tried to electrocute him, but he absorbed the energy and drained her of her life.

The other nuisances rallied. He smiled.

This was going to be FUN.

------------------

Naruto sat on a roof. It was the best way to see the stars. Not many knew it, but Naruto really liked to stargaze, because the night sky looked so beautiful.

He noticed a new star suddenly appear. That's unusual. It was shining very brightly. Then, a black object went through it, and the star disappeared.

The black object, however, did not. It fell until it the blonde boy's face.

Naruto removed the thing from his face, and gave it a proper look. It was a black cat. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hello." The cat greeted, lifting an a paw.

"AAAAH!" the blonde ninja dropped the furball in panic.

The cat sighed as the boy stared at her in curiosity and a little fear. "Look, we don't have much time, he'll be here soon, and we need to be ready."

Naruto continued to stared curiously. "Who's coming? And why can you talk? You a spirit or something?"

"Never you mind about who's coming. And as for myself, I'm Luna. I come from another world."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, I don't suppose there's anyone nearby, preferably female?"

"I could take you to Sakura, but she's probably asleep."

They were interrupted when another portal opened up and a larger mass fell some distance away from them.

Luna frowned, looking in the direction the object fell in. "No time. They're already launching an attack." She turned to the boy. "I guess you'll have to do."

"What? Do what?"

Suddenly a light came out of the crescent shape on the cat's forehead, hitting Naruto in the same spot. He felt incredibly warm, but it wasn't unpleasantly so. Naruto looked down and found a golden brooch hanging from a delicate chain around his neck.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" He asked none in particular.

Luna shook her head. "Nevermind that. Just grab hold of it and say 'Moon Prism Power Make UP'."

"Why?"

The cat turned furious "JUST DO IT! LIVES ARE AT STAKE!"

The reaction caused the boy to jump in alarm. "Ok! I'll do it!" He grabbed hold of the brooch with one hand. "This feels so stupid. MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

He was suddenly enveloped by the same warm light, and gasped as he felt the change. Not just his clothes but his physical body. As the tranformation finished, he looked down at his body, in wonderment and horror.

He was wearing a strange one piece outfit with a short (very short) blue skirt. He was also wearing long white gloves. But that wasn't all. He was now completely female. And he knew he hadn't used the sexy justsu.

"What the!?" The now female Naruto screamed.

"Shh!" Luna chastised. "I have given you the power of Sailor Moon, the most powerful person in my world! Now, you must defeat the enemy that is invading your world!"

"Why can't you do it?" The neo-girl moaned.

"Because....Look, it's perfectly obvious why I can't do it. And ordinary humans can't beat them." She looked seriously at the blonde. "Only you can do it."

"Only me? Noone else?"

"Not at the moment." The cat clarified.

"Alright then!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'll show them how much better I am than Sasuke!"

"That's...the spirit." Luna said, unconvinced. "I'll lead you to it."

The cat ran off, with the young ninja following close by.

-----------------

For a youma, the creature was actually quite straightforward. It was just a black skinned giant ogre with tusks, red hair and a giant club. It also wore only a loincloth.

Standing in front of it was Ino, who had gone to find some rare flowers for her family's flower shop that only grew at night. She was now regretting this. Until she remembered that she was a ninja, and so she charged at the monster, throwing shuriken at its hide. They bounced harmlessly off as it chuckled.

She got angry and jumped at it, ready to strike. It was faster, knocking her away. She looked up at it angrily.

"You're boring." The monster said. "Now you die."

It raised its club, ready to crush the girl into mush.

"Stop right there!"

The creature and the girl turned to see a strange figure clad in unusual attire. She was pointing at the creature with an angry expression on her face.

"She is a young girl with a future ahead of her! How dare you try and take that future away from her!"

"Who are you?" The monster asked, stupefied.

"I'm....Sailor Moon! I protect those in need, and destroy the wicked, and that means you! In the name of the my nindo, I shall punish you!"

The monster smirked. "Go ahead and try, if you can!"

He lunged at her, bringing his club down. She dodged it, and hit him with a strong kick to the side. He growled in pain, and turned to her.

"You're no ordinary human, are you?"

Naruto rubbed her head in embarrassment. "I...guess not."

"Then I MUST kill you!" He charged ta her again.

Naruto turned to her side. "Luna, what should I do?"

"Just do whatever comes to mind!" The cat yelled back.

Naruto turned back to her opponent, wondering what she could do. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She brought her hand to her forehead, and made ready to throw the tiara she just realised was on her head.

"KAGE BUNSHIN MOON TIARA ACTION!"

She suddenly split into two copies, and both threw their tiaras. The tiaras momentarrily changed into energy and sliced trough the monster in an X arc. It gasped, falling to pieces as it disintegrated into smoke and disappeared, leaving no trace of its presence.

Ino stared up at her saviour, eyes wide in adoration.

"Thank you..."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uhhh.... Gotta go!"

And with that, the pretty soldier in the sailor suit.....ran away. Ino stared at the space the other girl once occupied.

And just like that, things around Konoha became a little more.....different.

-----------------

_Okay, so there you have it._

_I got the idea for this after seeing an animation on . It was a parody of the Sailor Moon opening, with the Naruto cast as the main characters. I decided to make a fic based on that idea._

_Now this may seem a little similar to a certain Ranma fic, Bishonen Senshi Sailor Moon. I have read the fic, but I had this idea way before I ever heard of that one. However, the basic premise idea will be the same: all the senshi (Im not sure if I'm including the outers or not) will be the male ninja. If you have any ideas about who should be who, just let me know. I already have a pretty good idea on who the next couple of guys will be._

_I hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment_


	2. Mars, Ninja of Fire

Sailor Naruto

Chapter 2: Mars, Ninja of Fire

Machiavillain, the interdimensional god of chaos, sat on his throne. He had built a vast ship to transport himself and his minions through the dimensions. He didn't need it, of course, but it payed to make an impression. Besides, he liked the idea of having a big fight on the ship.

Machiavillain was the type to pay attention to style and aesthetics, regardless of whether it would be helpful or not.

He frowned as he reviewed the events surrounding his servant's death. He had thought he gotten rid of those Sailor brats.

He flexed his hands, grinning. Oh well, it didn't matter. It just meant things would be much more fun.

----------------

Naruto sat in his appartment, eating some instant ramen as Luna lectured him on being 'Sailor Moon'.

"In my home, Sailor Moon was a powerful hero who fought evil and protected the innocent." The cat explained. "She defeated many enemies with her powers. Assisting her were Tuxedo Mask, a man who would help her in her direst need, and the Sailor Senshi, soldiers sworn to protect and assist the Prncess of the Moon."

"Princess of the Moon?"

Luna nodded. "Sailor Moon was the reincarnation of a princess who ruled over the moon kingdom, which was destroyed in a war." The cat explaiend sadly.

Naruto pondered over this. "So, you turned me into a princess from the moon, and now I have to fight monsters like the one from last night?"

"Yes, but you're not the princess. You just have the same powers and uniform as her alter ego, Sailor Moon."

Naruto nodded. "I see. And what about the.....Sailor Sushi?"

"It's Sailor Senshi, and I suppose we better find some suitable candidates to recieve their powers."

"How should we do that?" Naruto asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Take me along with you, show em around, and most importantly allow me to see the people you know best. The Senshi were all close friends, and worked quite well together."

Naruto nodded, eyes closed. "Fine, fine. But I'm not sure if we'll find anyone good enough." He grinned. "Noone's better than me!" He laughed cockily.

Luna sighed. Why is it that Sailor Moon was always so.....unstable?

------------------

The minion stood before his master, Machiavillain, awaiting his orders.

His master was currently busy playing a handeld game console.

"Um, sir?" The minion asked uncertainly. "What are your orders?"

Machiaviallin looked up from his game. "Are you still here?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Shoo. Go do whatever you want. I'm busy. Just tell me when we get there."

The minion bowed, and left to take care of the enemy.

It was what he believed best.

----------------

Naruto sat, eating a bowl of ramen. Luna sighed. When she had asked the boy to show her around the place, she didn't mean for him to go to the nearest and cheapest ramen shop and stuff himself silly.

However, the food did smell good.

Naruto looked down at the moon cat. "You want some?"

Luna looked up, disbelieving. Usagi had never shared her food, never. Was this boy really offering her...?

"Here ya go." The blonde boy said, smiling. He gave her a bowl, which was only little more than a quarter full. However, it was more than enough for the small cat. She leaned forward and chowed down.

After they had both finished, the cat and the boy burped and sighed in pleasure. Ichiraku's was the BEST.

"That...that was heavenly." Luna said, smiling in content.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, ramen is all I can afford, really. So, I eat that mostly. Ichiraku's is the best place around in my opinion." He grinned. "Just between you and me, ramen is my favourite food!"

Luna nodded in agreement. She had never had human food before (who would allow her too?), and she had to agree: that ramen was tasty. She hoped Naruto would feed her some more one time.

Naruto smiled at the cat. "Now, then, how about I show ya around? You do want to see the rest of the village, don't ya?"

Luna looked up at him, and nodded.

Culinary delights had to wait. Now was the time to get to serious business.

----------------

And so, Naruto gave the moon cat the grand tour, explaining the details behind the more important buildings: Ichiraku's, the Hokage's tower, the ninja academy, and a few others.

Soon, they found themselves in front of the Uchiha home.

"What is this place?" Luna asked, sensing something....foreboding about the place. It could be the home of a new enemy, for all she knew.

"That's just Sasuke's place." Naruto said. "He's some jerk who everyone likes and thinks is sooooo great. He's my no.1 rival."

"I...see." Luna replied. Naruto was certainly a font of information (that is sarcatsic; Naruto hasn't given the moon cat very much useful or detailed informtion. It was geeting on her nerves, to be honest).

"Naruto," someone said from behind them, "who are you talking to, and why are you standing around in front of my home?" He sounded rather annoyed.

Naruto spun around, coming face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. He held up Luna in front of the Uchiha, allowing the moon cat to get a good look at Sasuke.

"This is my cat Luna!" Naruto replied. "I found her yesterday, and I'm just going around showing her the village!"

Sasuke glared at the cat (then again, he glared at everything). "Fine. Just don't stand around in front of my home for no reason again. It's annoying." He brushed past them.

Naruto got very ticked off by this. "I was not doing nothing! I was showing Luna around! You jerk!"

"Whatever." Sasuke replied. "Dobe."

Naruto growled in rage, grinding his teeth together.

Luna sighed. She doubted that boy would make a good senshi. He seemed to be far too...cold.

----------------

Ino walked through a field, looking for more flowers her family could sell. However, her thoughts were not on her task.

She blushed, thinking of last night. And of the young woman who had saved her.

"Sailor Moon." Ino breathed. "I wonder who she is?"

Sadly, Ino couln't quite remember the girl's face, only that she was incredibly beautiful.

'I hope I see her again.' she thought.

----------------

Elsewhere, the servant of Chaos was standing in front of a large gate. The entrance to a village that had a lot of clout in this dimension: Konoha.

He grinned. He was going to enjoy burning it to the ground.

----------------

Naruto sat in the plaza that was set up around the large gate that was the only way in and out of the village (usually). Luna sat beside him. They both were slumped, tired from walking around all day.

"We didn't find anyone." Naruto moaned.

"Now, let's not give up." Luna said, trying to raise the young boy's spirits. "I'm sure there must be SOMEONE you know that would make a great Senshi."

"Doubt it." He said dismissively. "Who would want to jump around in those tiny skirts?"

"You do have a point." Luna said, slumping in defeat and exhaustion.

Suddenly, the gate opened, and in stepped....a rather strange person. His body was red-black, with a pale blue face. The upper portion of his head was covered with a metal helmet, with red-lensed goggles obscuring his eyes. A metal chest plate sat on his chest, with red-black cables going from it, around his body and into his back. He was grinning.

"Do not be alarmed, noble citizens of this dimension." He said. "I have simply come to conquer you all in the name of our lord, the Chaos God Machiavillain." The cables (or tentacles) came whipping out of his body and going through the chests or several civillians. A light glowed as they did so, and the people fell to the ground, unconcious.

Naruto was standing, glaring angrily at the monster. "What did you do!?"

The monster chuckled. "I simply took away their free will. They will serve our lord, their every thought giving him power, becoming more servants of his will, until they eventually become akin to myself. Also, they will help to recreate this world in our lord's image."

"Bastard!' Naruto yelled as he charged at the chaos monster.

"Now, now." The creature reprimanded. "We can't allow such behaviour!"

He sent a tentacle flying at the boy, but the blonde ninja dodged over it.

"Naruto!" Luna yelled. "Transform!"

"Huh?" Then, the boy remembered. "Oh, yeah!"

He placed his hands on the brooch, and he transformed. While it seemed like a few minutes to him, it was more like the blink of an eye to everyone else. Sailor Moon fell to ground, her momentum lost.

The creature smirked. "I knew that if I attacked everyone, you would come. Just the last one, so predictable. But, I would never imagine that were a male this time around." He grinned. "Very well, then. Let the fun begin!"

He let out a barrage of tentacles, all impaling the boy-turned-magical girl's chest. The blonde gritted her teeth in pain.

The monster frowned. "It would appear that I can't affect you like the others. Oh well, guess I'll just kill you then."

He imapled more tentacles into her, but the blonde refused to back down or show any pain.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The monster was suddenly engulfed in flames, and his tentacles went surgin back into him. Naruto slumped to the ground, physically spent. She turned, and saw Sasuke leap down to the ground, looking at her curiously.

"Who are you?" The prodigy asked.

"Doesn't matter." The Sailor Soldier said, sweat falling down her brow. "Just know that that monster is responsible for hurting these people, and only I can stop him."

"You can barely stand." Sasuke noted.

"Shut up, you jerk!" The blonde snapped. "I don't want to see even you hurt, so just run away! You can't beat this guy!"

"Don't talk to me as if you know me." The brunette responded.

Suddenly, Luna walked up to the prodigy. "So, you and Naruto are friends then?" SHe hadn't thought they were, but Naruto didn't seem the type to be concerned for someone he hated.

"We are teammates." Sasuke told the cat, eyebrow raised. "Are you a summoned creature or something?"

"Nothing like that. However, if you want to help, I can give you the means, However, you must swear not to harm either of us, to be our loyal comrade in battle."

The prodigy nodded. "Fine."

Suddenly, a beam of light came out of the crescent moon symbol on the cat's forehead and sugring into sasuke's. His eyes dimmed as the power flowed into him and he transformed. He was now clad in the same type of outfit as Naruto, except with red instead of blue.

As he finished transforming, the flames disappeared and the monster stood unharmed. He was smiling.

"Very good. I didn't realise that there were others here, but that attack was too weak! I, Notomu, shall destroy you Sailor Senshi!"

Sasuke stared at the creature. Then, an idea formed in her mind, and she brought her hands together in front of her head.

"Mars....Fireball...Justsu!"

A large firball came spiralling towards the enmy. Notomu smirked, and tried to use his tentacles to absorb it (he can absorb enbergy with those tentacles) but instead got incinerated by the flames. He scramed as he disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto looked up at her friend/rival. "Why'd ya....accept it?"

Sasuke looked down at her. "I can't just allow someone to be harmed while they're in danger" he looked away. "Besides, a friend of mine wouldn't like me to just stand back and watch people get hurt."

Naruto smiled at the boy. "Thanks. But why were you here anyway?"

"I heard the screams, and came to investigate. When I came here, everyone as unconcious and you and that monster were fighting." She gave the blonde a questioning look. "Who ARE you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "I think we should go somewhere less crowded so I can show ya?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but nodded anyway and followed the blonde as she jumped away.

Neither noticed Ino sitting in a corner, camera at ready.

She was glad she had bought that camera, now she can show everyone the hero who saved her life. And, not only that, but she now had evidence of their beng more than one Sailor person.

Wonder who the one in red was?

----------------

_I honestly didn't expect to get responses so soon after putting up the first chapter. Well, wait no more for the second part is up!_

_Like my choice for mars? Another possibility was Rock Lee (due to his FIERY personality. Get it? Get it?), but I chose Sasuke due to his close ties to Naruto and his similar attacks (both mars and Sasuke use fireballs as their initial attack. odd coincidence, huh?)._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and look forward to more (when I can put em up)._


	3. Icy Genius, Mercury

Sailor Naruto

Chapter 3: Icy Genius, Mercury

Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the blonde's home, and detransformed. Sasuke stared in shock at his teammate, rival and.....friend.

He burst into laughter. "You...YOU were that GIRL!?" It was quite an odd sight, seeing Sasuke laugh like that. It was very un-Sasuke-like.

Naruto pouted. "Hey, you were a girl too."

"Yeah, but at least I looked good. You...you just looked like an idiot, with those twin pigtails, and that costume!"

"We both had to wear those skirts, you jerk!" Naruto yelled, blushing.

"Would you both just settle down!?"

The boys turned to the cat, and sat down, heads bowed in apology.

"Now," Luna began, "I think it's time for Sasuke to be informed of his new duties as a Sailor Senshi."

The prodigy raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Senshi?"

"All in good time. After that, we shall go out and look for the others."

"Others?"

"The other members of our team!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling. "You an' me are just part of a larger group, teme. We'll have a whole bunch of members, and we'll be fighting more of those strange guys!"

"Oh joy." Sasuke sighed.

--------------

He flew overhead, scanning the city.

Where were those Senshi girls? He needed to avenge Notomu's demise.

Well, he could wait. It would just make their ultimate end that much sweeter.

-------------

Shikamaru Nara lay on the ground, gasing at sky, just watching the clouds fly overhead.

Nearby, he could overhear a group of girls gabbing about something or another. He couldn't be bothered to listen properly.

It was too troublesome.

-------------

The three of them (Naruto, Sasuke and Luna) had gone off to Ichiraku's. Sasuke didn't really like ramen, but he was outvoted by the blonde boy and the cat.

How annoying, getting overruled by a CAT. At least he had a tomato to feast on, that was SOMETHING at least.

Of course, the chef didn't make any comment on the fact he had to make a bowl for a cat. Business was business, and he actually liked Naruto. SO what if he made strange decisions? No skin off his back.

Besides, the cat seemed to like the noodle dish.

Some time later, they had eaten, and were soon on their way, searching for the third Senshi. Luna didn't have anything useful to say, only stating that one of the Senshi was a genius, another was a fairly strong fighter and the last one was...a bit love crazed.

COme to think of it, they pretty much were ALL like that.

So, the black-haired prodigy and the blonde boy slumped against the wall, tired from all the searching.

"Luna, how are we gonna find anyone?" Naruto said wearily.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "I mean, it's not like you know who would make good candidates. I mean, when you came across me you didn't say anything."

Luna fumed. "I'm sure I'll know someone suitable when we find them."

The boys were about to argue the point, when they overheard indistinct chatter, of a certain....female quality. They crept forward, and spotted a gaggle of girls crowding around a building.

"What the hell are they up to?" Naruto wondered.

"Someone could say the same thing about you guys."

The two boys and cat looked up, and saw Shikamaru laying back-down on top of a building.

"Shikmaru, what are you doing up there?" Naruto asked, loudly.

"I'm just cloud-watching." The genius said, not skipping a beat. "Now, what were you guys and the cat talking about? Something about searching for someone?"

"Aren't you the least surprised about my being able to talk?" Luna asked him incredulously. "I mean, I'm not really a common sight, am I?"

"Actually," Shikamaru began, "there are plenty of summoned beasts that can speak, as well as spirits, demons and probably a few other things. Besides, I'm not really concerned much with things like that. If you can talk, who am I to question you?"

Luna nodded, staring at the boy. "I....I suppose you're right."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my cloud-watching."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "What about those girls? I haven't seen so many gathered in one place like this. Why is that?"

The genius shrugged. "Not sure. Something to do with Ino or something. Whatever it is, it's got 'em excited." He sighed. "Troublesome."

The blonde realised that he wasn't get any answers, so he walked over to the large group of girls.

'What is that idiot doing now?" Sasuke said in exaspereation, holding his head in one hand.

"I'm guessing he's going to go ask them himself." Shikamaru replied. "Too troublesome, if ya ask me."

"We didn't." Sasuke retorted, then his eyes widened. "Where's Luna?"

The cat was following Naruto, actually. With this many girls gathered in one place, surely she'd find a proper Senshi here.

"Whatcha all doin'?" The blonde boy asked, eloquent as awlays.

The girls all turned, giving him the DEATH GLARE(tm), and causing the boy to cringe with fright.

Ino stepped forward. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"I just wanna know what you're all talking about."

The blonde girl blinked. "Oh. Well...okay then." She produced a large poster. "I made these, and am handing them out to anyone who wants to join my club."

"Club?"

The boy looked down at the poster, and paled. It showed him and Sasuke standing together (somewhat heroically, he might add) in their Senshi forms.

"The blonde girl's Sailor Moon. Not sure who the other one is." Ino was saying, blushing lightly and chattering away excitedly. "As far as I can tell, they're like some sort of super ninja team who are fighting demons or something. A couple days ago, Sailor Moon saved me from a monster, and I have been a fan ever since. I happened to stumble upon them in the middle of a battle, so I got some pictures. And now, that I have gathered a modest collection of like-minded people, we shall form a Sailor Moon fan club, where we shall try and record every incident involving them, and then we shall spread the word!"

Naruto and Luna stared, eyes twitching. "W-why would you be so interested in the Senshi?"

Ino snorted. "Why, these are the perfect role models. These are ninja who not only know how to look good, but are also tough, able to stand up to horrible monsters." She blinked, looking at Naruto in surprise and suspicion. "Why'd ya call them 'the Senshi'? Do you know something we don't?"

Naruto backed away, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Actually, I know quite a bit about them. They're a group from another world, who are fighting against bad guys trying to conquer the whole world. They're called the Sailor Senshi, and they're seperated and trying to find their comrades."

Luna leapt onto the boy's shoulder. "(What are you doing?)" She whispered.

"(I'm a bad liar, and one of them might be able to help us, might even be a possible Senshi. Besides, I like the idea that someone respects me, even though they don't know it.)"

Ino's eyes were sparkling. "Wow. That is so COOL! But, how do YOU know all this?"

"Well, ya see...." Naruto was darting his eyes around, trying to think of a way out. "Uh...I'm a fan!"

"What?" The blonde girl was shocked. "Really!?"

"Uh, yeah, I've been...uh...following their adventures for a long time. They've had ton of battles, fought a ton of strong enemies." He looked away. "Besides, I'm, uh, good friends with a couple of them."

"REALLY!?"

Naruto stared in horror at the large number of girls smiling excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"You have to tell us everything you know!" Ino cried excitedly. "From this day forward, you're a member of the Sailor Moon Ninja Fan Club!"

Elsewhere, Shikamaru and Sasuke watched in stunned fascination as Naruto was trying to escape as a large number of excited girls all tried to drag him in.

"That idiot." Sasuke couldn't quite hear most of the conversation, but Ino's cry could have been heard from Saturn. So, Naruto said something stupid, and now a bunch of girls were forcing him into their stupid club. But, what kind of club was it?

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, watching the clouds. "Hmm, looks like a large bird is coming towards us."

--------------------

He could sense them. The ones who had killed his comrade were near.

Albat grinned in anticipation.

--------------------

Naruto spotted the creature coming towards them, eyes wide in horror.

"Everyone get down!"

Their bodies reacted before any other part, which was fotrunate, otherwise they would have been badly injured by the flying Youma ramming into them all. Or whatever happens to those that are struck by Albat as he he's flying at them. The Youma scowled in annoyance.

"There's no use protecting them. Now, tell me where the Sailor Senshi are, or I will kill everyone!"

Naruto growled. He looked back at the girls, who closing their eyes in fear. Well, most of them were. Ino was watching everything with a mixture of sheer terror and excitement.

"I'm gonna go get help! You stay here!" The boy said to her as he ran off.

Ino turned her attention bakc at the avian Youma, smilign excitedly. Sure it was scary, but she just knew the Sailor Senshi would show up, and she didn't wna to miss such a good opportunity.

Naruto ran past Sasuke and Shikamaru, dragging them both out of sight.

"You know, I think we should probably help them." Shikamaru said. I mean, it may be a bit troublesome, but we cannot, as shinobi, turn our backs on our own people in need."

"I know, and that's what we're gonna do." The blonde turned to the genius. "But, I need to trust you with something!"

"What?"

"Naruto!" Luna yelled, hanging on for dear life. "We cannot just reveal ourselves to just anyone!"

"I know that! But we have to help those girls, and Shikamaru is the smartest person I know! I just know he can help us, if we only trust him!"

Luna frowned. "Very well then. If you think he can be trusted, I cannot question you. Do as you please."

"Trust me with what?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, thsi will be embarrasing. But, then again, with our luck, he's probably a Senshi."

Luna chuckled. "Don't be rediculous."

---------------

Albat smiled. That cowardly boy, saving his own hide and leavibg the weaker ones to fend for themselves. It was so delightfully cruel.

"MARS FIRE JUTSU!"

The avian dodged easily, and glared at the one who had attacked him.

It was a Senshi. He could tell by the outfit. A white body-suit, with a short, dark red skirt, a rew bow on the front and back and with assorted accesories, also red. She had medium length black hair.

"Sailor Mars, I presume?" He chuckled. "I'm afraid that such pathetic tricks won't work against me."

"KAGE BUNSHIN MOON TIARA ACTION!"

He dodged as several glowing disks of light flew past him. He now hovered directly between the rooftops, with the two Senshi running into place between him. He sneered at them.

"Is that really the best you can do?"

Suddenly, Shikamaru jumped up, smirking lazily. "Actually, they were just decoys to get you into position." He said.

The boy landed in front of Mars, and fored a series of handsigns.

"SHADOW POSESSION JUTSU!"

Albat stared in disbelief as his whole body seized up, and he was unable to move.

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't who or what you are, or what you want, but you attacked innocent people of this village, and I cannot forgive that." He smirked. "Even if those you attack are troublesome."

Suddenly, a symbol appeared on the genius' forehead, and Luna stared in shock.

Naruto turned to the cat, who sat beside her. 'What's wrong, Luna?"

"That...that symbol...I don't believe it, he's a Senshi!"

Sasuke snorted. "Told ya."

Shikamaru looked between them all. "What's going on?"

Luna leapt across the rooftop towards the boy, and looked up at him. "It would appear that you are aprt of our group after all, Nara-san. Stand still, and I will awaken the power within you."

"Don't think you've beaten me!"

They all turned as Albat struggled, and then...broke the shadow holding him down.

Shikamaru stared. "I don't believe it... he BROKE the jutsu!"

"Which means that we need your power more than anything now! Nara-san, just look down at me, and don't pay any attention to that Youma!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Shikamaru did as he was told, and a beam of light went from Luna's forehead and into the lazy boy's.

While this was going on, Naruto and Sasuke tried desperately to distract the Labat with their attacks.

"MOON TIARA SHURIKEN!"

"MARS FIRE JUTSU!"

"THOSE TRICKS WON'T WORK AGAINST ME!"

A piercing shriek came out fo Albat's mouth, causing the two Senshi to crumple down, holding their ears in pain.

"I will not allow you to get away with this!"

Albat stopped, staring at the young girl. Her fuku and accesories were blue, and her long black hair was held in a ponytail.

"Mercury." He grolwed. "We meet again."

She smirked. "Mercury, huh? Alright then, let's see what you've got."

Albat shrieked, diving straight for her.

"Mercury!" Luna yelled, standing beside the current-girl. "Do something!"

"Just wait."

Albat soared ever closer and ever faster, creating a sonic boom, shattering windows in his wake.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"MERCURY!" Naruto yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"Shikamaru you idiot!" Sasuke shouted. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Just a little more."

Now Albat was just a few feet away.

"NOW!" The Senshi of Ice yelled. "MERCURY ICE PRISON!"

Albat halted in his path, as he was now frozen in a block of ice. He hovered there for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground. There was a smashing sound as the frozen Youma hit the ground.

"Sorry about the scare back there." Mercury apologised. "I had to get him closer, away from any possible casualties. Besides, I have no idea from how far away I can perform that Justu, and so, better safe than sorry." She fell back, staring up at the sky. "I just know that this will be troublesome, so can I enjoy some cloud watching for awhile, before the next crisis?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Sasuke snorted, but he was clearly relieved.

Luna smiled. Now they were almost complete.

----------------

Ino stared up at them excitedly. She had managed to catch the whole thing on film.

The others were probably going to be so jealous, missing the debut of another Senshi.

-----------------

Two figures watched from on high, unseen.

"Are they ready for this?"

"I don't know. They're so young."

"But, Naruto has been in tough situations before, and has come through everytime."

"But...this might be beyond him." The figure held itself in its arms, nervous and afriad. "I don't think any of us can handle this. Not any of it."

The first held the second comfortingly, whispering soothingly. "Hush. It will be alright." They looked back down at the three Senshi below. "We'll be alright."

---------------

Machiavillain grinned. He had just recieved data downloaded from Notomu and Albat.

So, there were new Senshi, and they were males. Sure, he dididn't see Mercury transform, but he knew their secret.

Soon, all the players would be introduced, and the first act will close. And then he would be able to have some fun.

He cackled, imagining the time when yet another world fell to his chaos.

--------------

_And now its done._

_I realise that I have formed some (somewhat minor) plotholes, but I'll fix em up next time. If noone's spotted any, then it doesn't matter._

_And now....foreshadowing, it's what's for dinner! Who are the two mysterious watchers (as if you don't know!), and what is Machiavillain up to? We will fund out soon._

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_

_(P.S. I apologise for any OOC behaviour)_


	4. Doubt

Sailor Naruto

Chapter 4: Doubt

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru had gone their separate ways, and Sasuke headed home, ruminating on past events.

The three of them were now Sailor Senshi, with Naruto being their leader more or less, and they had to find two more to complete their team. And they also had to defeat an evil group of demons who wanted to destroy the world or something. But that wasn't what bothered him at the moment.

He and Naruto didn't seem to really care about suddenly changing into girls, and a small part of them (at least, of Sasuke) actually seemed to enjoy it. And he just knew that this was odd, that they wouldn't act this way under normal circumstances. Sure, Naruto used that Sexy Jutsu thing a lot, but he doubted it was because the dobe enjoyed pretending to be a sexy girl.

Shikamaru didn't really seem the type to be bothered by much, and so Sasuke wasn't too surprised by how calmly the genius took everything.

Sasuke stopped his movements as he saw a figure in the darkness. It was a man wearing a black trenchcoat, hat, pants and shoes. His whole face seemed to be a giant grinning mouth. Sasuke knew that this was one of their enemies.

"What are you doing here!?" He demanded of the figure.

The figure chuckled. "Take it easy, Sasuke-kun, I just wanna talk. Now's not the time for our confrontation: far, far too soon for that." He bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Machiavillain, though I have other names. I am a God of Chaos, and I am the creator of the demons you have thus far killed and will fight in the near future."

Sasuke reached for his shuriken and his pen at the same time instinctively, his brain not sure which to prioritise. "That's even less reason for me to just stand here and let you get away."

"As I said, far too soon for that. But don't worry; we'll have our big battle, eventually. Anyway, I'm here to tell you something quite, quite important."

"And what is that?"

"You're wondering why you weren't bothered by the transformations, right?"

Sasuke hesitated, gasped slightly.

Machiavillain grinned wider. "Well, you see, I know why. And I'll tell you, but you must promise to do something for me first."

"And what is that?"

The Chaos God shook his head. "I'm not telling, can't have you backing out at the last minute. Just promise and I'll tell ya."

Sasuke grunted, looking at the ground shamefully. "Alright, I accept."

Machiavilain clapped his hands eagerly. "Very good, my friend. And now, your reward, and why you won't regret siding with me: the reason why you, Naruto and...Whoever Sailor Mercury are so comfortable with having your genders changed."

"What is it?"

"Luna. That cat has subtly altered your minds, brainwashing you into accepting everything: the senshi, the outfits, and most importantly the change in your genders. She's been using you to achieve her own goals."

Sasuke gasped eyes wide. "What!? Why!?"

The Chaos God shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she lacks a hobby? Anyhoo, that's why. Are you willing to side with her, knowing that she has some mysterious second agenda, one that she'd be willing to take away your very free will to perform?"

Sasuke growled. "That doesn't make what you're doing any better."

"Perhaps. But, maybe given enough time, you'll change your tune. And remember, one day I will ask your help in something, and you will not be able to refuse. One way, or another." He cackled as he vanished from view.

Sasuke clenched his fists, unsure what to do, how to respond to this revelation. There WAS the chance Machiavillain was lying, but there was also the possibility that what he said was the unfiltered truth. And if that were the case...

He had to figure things out, try and see if it was all lies or not. And that meant continuing his duty as a Senshi, and keeping a close eye on a certain talking black moon cat.

* * *

Another day, another delicious bowl of Ichiraku's ramen being eaten by Naruto and Luna.

Elsewhere, Shikamaru lay watching the sky, switching between his Senshi and normal forms, trying to see which one was the best for cloud watching.

And elsewhere still, Sasuke sat alone, in his home, pondering his next step.

However, our focus is not on the boys. No, this time, we're having a look at a group of girls. Namely, Ino and her Sailor Moon Ninja Fan Club. They were currently scouting for new recruits, and had managed to corner Sakura and Hinata.

"But why not!?"

Sakura glared at the pony-tailed blonde. "Because this is just too stupid! I mean, a bunch of girls in silly outfits running around beating up monsters; do you realise how stupid that sounds!?"

"It's not stupid!" Ino proclaimed, with several club members echoing her. "The Senshi are the greatest there ever was! I won't hear anyone bad-mouthing them! They've saved us so many times already!"

Sakura leaned forward, glaring stubbornly. "I have yet to see this so called 'Senshi' of yours, and I doubt I ever will! If they're so great, why don't you show me, then!?"

Ino backed away, slumping sadly. "It's not like I can call them, you know..."

"So just get out of here and don't bother me about this goddamn Senshi of yours again!"

Ino frowned. "Fine! But you'll be begging to join us, and I won't let you, so there!"

The blonde turned away, followed closely by her large entourage.

Sakura harrumphed, and turned away, fuming. How dare Ino try and drag her into something so stupid? She had much more important things to worry about, like Sasuke-kun....

Hinata stood, very confused. What was Ino talking about, and why was Sakura so mad? She just didn't understand some people. Still, it might be interesting to go see what Ino's club is all about, so she timidly ran after the pony-tailed blonde and her group. Besides, she had heard that Naruto was one of their members.

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were together at Sasuke's home, Luna having expressed a desire to start up what she called 'Senshi meetings', allowing the group to pool together their knowledge to come up with a plan to deal with the enemy threat, as well as to discuss other matters.

Sasuke eyed the black cat warily, his suspicions growing. He cleared his throat, interrupting Luna's appraisal of the current situation.

Luna turned to the raven-haired boy. "What is it, Sasuke? Something you'd like to discuss?"

Sasuke glared at her icily, but his expression remaining neutral. "Just wondering, why did you pick us, out of everyone in the village, why us specifically?"

Luna sighed. "Well, I chose Naruto because he was the closest at the time, and an emergency had arisen then, and so I gave him the power of Sailor Moon. As for you and Shikamaru, well, that's different. I actually hold the power of Sailor Moon inside of me, and I am able to give it to whomever I deem worthy. However, I was able to actually transport the souls of the other Senshi here, but I was unable to keep track of them. I don't know who holds them now, but I do know that I am able to unlock the power hidden inside the new holders of their souls, and thus allow them to become Senshi."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "So, in other words, Naruto was simply a victim of circumstance, while we have no choice in the matter."

"That's correct."

Sasuke continued to glare. "But, does anything else happen? Are there any side-effects we should be aware of, concerned about?"

Luna looked away. "I-I don't know what it is you're trying to imply..." Her face, however, was incredibly guilty. Sasuke's eye twitched, noticing this fact.

"I am simply concerned that maybe there's something more that happened to us, other than a hidden power being unlocked or bestowed upon us."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I too think that there's something else that we need to be concnerned with, something we haven't yet been able to identify."

Luna smiled shakily, defensively. "T-there's nothing to be concerned about. I merely gave unto you the power of the Senshi, that's all..."

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, grinning companionably. "Now, now, guys, if Luna says there's nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about. If there was anything, I'm sure she would've told us by now." He turned to the cat. "Right, Luna-sensei?"

Luna nodded, smiling guiltily. "R-right."

Sasuke still glared, but said nothing, knowing his chance was now gone.

-------------------

Luna sat on the roof of Naruto's house, sighing. Naruto was now asleep, and now she could be left alone with her thoughts.

"Luna."

She cringed in fright, and turned to find Sasuke sitting behind her. He was in his Senshi form, glaring coldly.

"W-what is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued to glare. "Don't you dare to talk me like that, like we're friends. I know what you did, and I won't stand for it."

Luna frowned. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The Senshi of Mars scowled. "Don't you lie to me! I know you brainwashed, changed us so that we'd go along with whatever you said, accept whatever you forced down our throats! I won't forgive you, never!"

Luna shook her head. "Sasuke, I don't..."

"Shut up! We're not friends! We never were, and we certainly won't be anytime soon! I came in this form to prove to myself that, even as a Senshi, I'm still myself! But, that's not true!" Tears were falling from her eyes. "I've found myself thinking things that I KNOW I would never think! I even rememebr things that NEVER HAPPENED! So don't you dare lie to me, not when I know what you've done!"

Luna was silent for some time, and then her expression became colder, more together. "And what are you going to do with this knowledge?"

"You admit it?"

"Well, I certainly can't lie to you, now can I? You're right, I did alter your minds, but only so you could accept your responsibilities as Senshi. I didn't want you making a ruckus, not when we have such important matters to..."

"I don't care about your reasons! You lied to us, used us! No matter what your intentions, we were still nothing more than puppets bent to your whim! You gave us no choice in the matter!" She sighed, and then once more glared at the black moon cat. "Don't worry; I'll continue my duties as a Senshi. I'm still a ninja, a warrior, after all, I won't allow innocent people be endangered by some lunatic. And I won't tell Naruto or Shikamaru, that'll just cause problems. Besides, it's better if you tell them. But, remember that I won't follow your instructions, no matter what. I'm my own person, not your lapdog." She leapt away, leaving Luna alone.

The cat sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone. I truly, truly am..."

* * *

Watching these events some distance away, two mysterious figures watched.

"It seems that Sasuke found out about Luna's misdemeanours."

The other nodded. "I'm not surprised; he was the top ranking student in their class. It's perfectly understandable that he'd figure it out. Him and Shikamaru."

"I don't think he figured this out." A third voice spoke up. "He was told by someone else."

The second figure looked to the third. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Now, now, I'm entitled to some mysteries of my own." The third person replied with a chuckle and a smirk. "Just trust me on this."

"Alright. Should we contact them?"

The third shook their head. "No. Now's not the time."

"Then when!?" The first cried incredulously. "I don;t like standing here watching! Naruto..."

"I know how much naruto means to you, Neptune, but please understand. We can't interefere, not now. There's too much at stake." The third sighed. "As for when, we'll make contact when verybody is assembled. UNTIL THEN, we wait in the shadows, and should it get too much, we'll offer a helping hand. But we won't reveal ourselves, understood?"

The other two nodded.

"Good. Let's go then, before we're spotted."

The three of them leapt away.

* * *

Machiavillain grinned. The seeds of doubt had been planted, and soon, he would be able to tear the Senshi asunder.

* * *

_Hope I haven't kept you all waiting long!_

_So yeah, Naruto and the gang have a lot to look forward to now. What will happen with Sasuke? Who are these mysterious people watching them from the shadows (as if you can't guess)? And just what the hell is up with Ino!? Stay tuned for some possible answers to these and other questions._

_Again, if you have any ideas, please let me know._

_Next time, Jupiter will make her debut! Who will it be!?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


End file.
